


Now It's Time To Heal Others

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [76]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: "The Constant Doctor", Angry McCoy, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, Friendship, Gen, Illnesses, M/M, Meek Kirk, Meek Spock, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 4 of 4 of "The Constant Doctor"McCoy is angry with Spock and Kirk.





	Now It's Time To Heal Others

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Esperata for the plot bunnies for this set of drabbles.

McCoy’s eyes were snapping as he stormed onto the Bridge.

"Spock hasn't been released!"

Spock’s glance was non-committal, but Kirk looked guilty.

McCoy charged back into the turbolift.

Spock and Kirk exchanged raised eyebrows.

 

“Bones--”

“Oh? You guys want something?”

“Be fair. It was time. Spock’s better.”

“You’re the CMO around here now?!”

“Look, we appreciate your concern--”

“I didn’t know if you even noticed!”

“We’re sorry we make you worry.”

“Oh, sit down! I can’t stay mad at you two!”

Kirk suddenly sneezed.

“You’re sick! You’re going to bed! Now!”

Kirk felt trapped and feverish.

Spock’s eyes looked amused.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
